I still have a chance
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: "You have no chance!" "I still have a chance" short story and Killua POV in entire story. Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair)


_That girl is coming again._

Killua mutter as he looks at Gon whom he thought was annoying and stupid, being her in the bottom of class after all.

 _How come she is so idiotic?_

Killua looks annoyed as Gon coming and smiling at him, offering her bento towards him.

 _She is so weird_

Killua remember that Gon had a smile of happiness when he lend her a pen, which is because he pity her but he never thought that she keep his pen and bought a new one to replace his. That makes Killua think that Gon is a weirdo.

 _She is clumsy_

Killua shakes his head as he sees Gon running towards him before slipped and fall, causing people to laugh at her while Killua just leaves. Not wanting to get roped in of her business that is so not his own business.

 _She says she loves me_

Killua could only raise his eyebrow at that, loving this girl? Hell would have to freeze first before he could do that.

 _She is nothing in my eyes._

She is stupid, clumsy, weird- the list could goes on very long. I think I made my point about it.

 _I told her, I hate her_

So many times I tell her that but she easily brushes it away because she thought I was joking but I definitely not.

 _She never gets the point_

That's the point! I say it more than once but she always say that she would try harder so I would love her.

 _How optimistic of her_

Saying that one day I will love her. Stupid girl, that would never happened.

 _All she talks was rubbish_

Yeah, I'm pretty sure it would be the end of the world if I fell for her.

 _Get the point, idiot!_

I shouted at her, saying that she had no chance for me to fall for her, I even glared at her and say it in front of everyone.

 _She had a very thick head._

I tried to drill it totally in her head, how could this girl is so thick headed to the point that all this time, she never realizes.

 _She cried_

She finally gets the point, she finally realizes that she had no chance. She finally realized of everything.

 _No more Gon._

She leaves me alone, she is no longer always come to my side. She is no longer a nuisance for me as she has finally gone. Away from me and away from this city.

 _It feels empty_

My days are just rolling as usual, usual life, usual day, usual routine, jus with a new emptiness feeling. I feel- lifeless somehow.

 _She was back_

I see her again finally after few years, she was back only in a reunion. The instant I sees her, my breath has stopped and all I can think was how much she changed.

 _My lifeless heart started to beat lively at the sight of her_

I never once thought before that she is a beauty because I never take a good look at her. Now I did, I never realized that she is truly a beauty.

 _She is different_

Her eyes are cold as she stares at me, her eyes no longer reflecting the brightness as she showed me back then. She began to broke the stare and ignores me, my heart beats painfully.

 _She's mine._

I drag her away from the reunion to the place where there is only both of us. She had a strong look in her face and her eyes, as if that nothing would shake her away.

 _I love you_

Her eyes widen before she grit her teeth. Her strong look is still there, still not faltering even from my sudden confession, she release her hand from my grip and turned away.

 _You have no chance, never!_

She repeated the same words I told her few years ago. Was I too late? Was I truly had no chance at all!? Was she truly hates me!?

 _I can't accept that_

I grab her wrist and push her until her back against the walls, she glared at me but I'm just stare at her eyes and tried to hold her so that she won't struggle.

 _I still have a chance_

As those words out of my mouth, her face look shocked. She still tries to struggle but I held her, I don't want her to get out of my life again.

 _You used to love me after all_

I say it confidentially, seeing her blushed a bit. I have to admit, she looks cute with that blush.

 _This time, I would make you fall in love me again_

Killua gently smiled as he cupped her chin to make her face him. Gon stuttered as she blushed which makes Killua smirked.

 _I will never let you go again, ever._

Killua smiled while Gon letting out tears in silent. Gently, Killua wiped some tears but her tears still flowing freely.

 _We have our chance to be together again._


End file.
